


Fanfic szótár (SupNat olvasóknak-íróknak)

by SassyMeg



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Hasznos tudnivalók olvasóknak - íróknak, M/M, Szinonimák erotikus regényekhez, fanfices kifejezések - rövidítések gyűjteménye, mik az ajánlott szavak - és mi az ami inkább nem, példák a Supernaturalon keresztül, testrészek szinonimái
Language: Magyar
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-20
Updated: 2020-02-17
Packaged: 2020-10-24 09:11:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20703506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SassyMeg/pseuds/SassyMeg
Summary: Tudod mi az OC, OOC, IC, AN, AU, BB, BAMF,TW, WIP, MCD és a többiek?Tisztában vagy azzal, milyen szabályai vannak (kellene szem előtt tartani), hogy jól ábrázolj egy gay szexet?Mit takar a BDSM igazából? (Még ha nem is belemélyedve a témába?)Ha nem, - de szeretnéd tudni -, akkor ez a lista neked készült. :)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Nyilván a lista nem teljes...viszont ad egy irány vonalat.  
Kérek mindenkit, hogy bár a lista letölthető, de saját blogra nem alkalmazható.   
Legfőbb forrása:   
((Teen Wolf RPG-s honlapról saját kiegészítéssel, valamint egyéb internetes infomorzsák összegyűjtése))

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Akit az LMBTQ+ fogalmak is érdekelnek, (rövidítések, különböző szexualitások magyarázatai, stb.) feltétlen ajánlom a harmadik fejezet linkjét! (Szivárványon innen - fogalmak, és kifejezések)

Ha valami különlegeset találsz, de itt nincs benne, (és legalább egy kicsit tudsz angolul) nagy segítségedre lehet az Urban Dictionary 

urbandictionary.com

Egyetlen hátránya, ha nagyon sok - többféle - a magyarázat, akkor neked kell a megfelelőt kimazsolázni!

Kezdő íróknak, hogyan sorolják be a műveiket - javaslatok:

Rating / Rated, azaz a novella besorolása:  
Hogyan sorold be, milyen korosztálynak ajánlod, amit alkottál.  
Én a következőképp:

Generated (G) - Mindenki/Bárki olvashatja: (Korhatár nélkül-KN)  
Modhatni semmi tabu, vagy tiltott, megbotránkozásra késztető nincs a történetben. Véletlen érintés, vonzódás lehetséges. Tömören: Nincs semmi különös a ficben. 

Teen and Up (T&U) - Tizenéves és afelett - 14+  
Tipi-tapi/taperolás/érintések/simogatások, bámulás/szemezés/szem szex/eye-sex, puszi/kisebb csók/csókok, ölelések, vágyakozás, (tini) szerelem. 

Matured (M) - Érett - 16+  
Intimebb tipi-tapi, frottage, azaz dörzsi szex, azt hiszem belefér a handjobs, azaz kézi munka, vagyis kölcsönös, és sima maszti. Szókimondó fic, tehát tartalmaz némi káromkodást, de még egy határon belül van. Dióhéjban: frottage (dörzsi szex), esetleg hand jobs (kézi munka), maszti/kölcsönös maszti

Explicit (E) - Kifejezett - 18+  
((ismert besorolás jel lehet még a tripla X, vagy tripla R - XXX vagy RRR jelzés))  
Blowjobs (orál szex/fellatio/szopás), Rimming/Rimjob (seggnyalás), Az összes behatolós szex, az összes piszkos csók (gondolok itt a szopás utáni csókokra), obszcén szavak&durva nyelvezet (vagyis nagyon szókimondó, és káromkodást tartalmazó a fic), mindenféle tabu döntögetés, és különböző kinkek/fétisek, stb. 

Vedd figyelembe még: Amennyiben Pre-Slash-t írsz: nem lehet benne még csók sem!!! Csak utalsz arra, hogy később lehet kapcsolat a két karakter között!!! Tehát ha folyton szemeznek, azaz bámulják egymást (eye-sex), ez még belefér a pre-slashbe. Ha ennél többet írnál, az már slash!

***---***

Előre bocsátom - az arra érzékenyeknek -, hogy némelyik magyarázat eléggé szókimondó. Nem tehettem másképp, mert, ha szépelgek, akkor valaki félreértheti, és úgy nincs értelme a magyarázatoknak.

Sose feledjük, a szerelmesek között nincsenek tabuk, amit mindkét fél szeret, akar, és beleegyezik!

Meghatározások:

-Author Notes (AN) - Írói megjegyzés:  
Általában a történettel, illetve az ezzel kapcsolatos dolgok megbeszélése / ismertetése az olvasóval. Ha szükséges, inkább a történet előtt, vagy ha nagyon sok mindent felfedne a történetből (Spoiler), akkor inkább a végén célszerű elhelyezni.  
Leginkább csak a paródiák élnek azzal a lehetőséggel, hogy a magába a történetbe ágyazzák bele a magyarázatokat, ám ha jól csinálod, akkor bele tudod illeszteni úgy is, hogy nem lesz az egész szájbarágós. 

\- ANGST:  
Az ilyen történetben a szomorú, fájdalmas, sírós, depresszív, sötét elemek vannak túlsúlyban. Drámai, komoly, erős érzelmeket kiváltó sztorikra jellemző, amikre fel kell hívni előre az olvasók figyelmét, mert érzelmileg felkavaró, és nem mindig mindenkinek van hangulata az ilyen művekhez, kivéve azokat akik talán mazochisták, mert nekik általában bejön ez a műfaj, és keresik is. :)

\- ANGST WITH HAPPY ENDING:  
Szomorú történet boldog befejezéssel. (A vége jó, minden jó.)

\- AU - Alternative Universe, azaz Alternatív Univerzum:  
Olyan világ (idősík), amelyben a cselekmény eltér az eredeti univerzumtól. Nem a megszokott közegben, környezetben játszódik.  
Mikor a sorozatból megismert karakterek mondjuk egyetemisták, vagy tanárok, esetleg rendőrök, táncosok, netán bármi más foglalkozásuk van, mint az eredeti történetben.  
Pl.: Orvos!Castiel, Páciens!Dean, Egyetemista!Dean, Tanár!Cas, Rendőr!Dean, FBIügynök!Cas, stb.  
Persze, a vége itt is ugyanaz, hogy egymásra találnak, még ha kerülő, vagy göröngyös utakon is, de csak egy valamiképp végződhet: Destiel. :) 

\- BAMF (BadAss MotherFucker):  
Mondhatnánk magyarul talán, hogy kemény, belevaló (tökös) csávó / csaj, csak nem biztos, hogy az így ennyire átjönne.  
Az ilyen karakter félelmetesen lenyűgöző, okos, heroikus, váratlanul (páratlanul) elképesztő - folyamatosan ilyen, vagy csak pillanatokra is. Nehéz túljárni az eszén, ergo csaknem lehetetlen legyőzni.  
Pl.: ilyen Castiel is (ereje teljében), Abaddon, Crowley, Lucifer, vagy Rowena.  
((Nehéz rá, és nem is mindig sikerül szinonimát találni, én olykor így az angolt használom a magyar szövegkörnyezetben is. A SupNat rajongók megértik. :) Vagyis: Castiel Te nagyon BadAss voltál ma! És igen, így használom, a közepén is nagybetűvel. Bár tény, nem mindig.))

\- BAREBUCKING: (BB)  
A srácok gumi nélkül szexelnek, DE ezt akkor szokták, ha mindketten "tiszták", orvosilag igazoltan nincsenek nemi betegségeik.  
((Bár ez fikció, azért figyelni kell ilyenekre, mert ha tinik olvassák, legalább tanuljanak, halljanak itt is a biztonságos szexről! Megjegyzésekben szoktam írni, vagy beleszövöm a novellába nem zavaróan, hogy azért kufircolnak a kedvenceink gumi nélkül, mert mindketten ellenőrzöttek, sosem csalják meg egymást, csak egymásnak élnek, és járnak szűrésekre rendszeresen, ha kell. Illetve meg szoktam említeni, hogy azért nem kell az óvszer, mert Cas angyal, és neki a varázsereje lehetővé teszi, nemcsak ezt, a síkosító nélküli szexet is, ami a MÁSIK alapvető KELL, hogy legyen!!!))

\- BD/SM egy gyűjtőfogalom, amibe beletartozik:  
B&D, azaz Bondage & Discipline: kikötözés és önfegyelmezés ((Játék fizikai korlátozásokkal, képzés, büntetés))  
D&S, azaz Domination & Submission: dominancia (uralkodás) és alávetés (engedelmesség) / alázatosság  
S&M, azaz Sadism & Mazochism: szadizmus és mazohizmus. ((fájdalom, degradáció, félelem))  
Mindkét fél teljes beleegyezésével történik minden!!!  
A felek megegyeznek egy biztonsági jelszóban (safeword), amit az alávetett fél akkor vet be, ha számára valami kellemetlen és elfogadhatatlan történik. Egy egészséges dom / sub kapcsolatban ilyenkor a domináns fél azonnal leáll. A biztonsági jelszó helyett használhatnak színeket is: zöld - minden mehet, sárga - még mehet, de már ez a határvonal, piros - azonnal állj! Subdrop: (elsősorban a Suboknál endorfin szint esés - zuhanás) BDSM szexjátékban előforduló intenzív endorfinszint emelkedés (elfenekelés, kölcsönös beleegyezéses fájdalom okozás, korbácsolás stb. miatt) -, majd ennek orgazmus utáni csökkenése emiatti süllyedése, zuhanása.  
A domok nagy gondot fordítanak a subjukra, mert vannak íratlan szabályok, például az aktus után babusgatják, etetik, itatják, vagy gyöngéden lemossák, zuhanyoztatják a másikat nagy törődéssel, és odaadással, összebújnak, beszélgetnek. Úgy nevezett utógondozást (aftercare) végeznek. A suboknál előfordulhat késleltetett reakció, ezért az utógondozás ténye nem csak rögtön az aktus utánra vonatkozik, jelentkezhetek a tünetek napokkal később is. (lehangoltság, depresszió, érzelmi üresség) Ritkán a dom félnél is jelentkezhet. (domdrop)  
((Leginkább a light/lájt/mild/soft BDSM-et preferálom, ahol maximum kis fenék verés van, szembekötözés, ágyhoz kikötés, ilyesmi.))

\- BLOWJOB: (Bj)  
(felláció) orálisan, azaz szájjal végzett kielégítés, kertelés nélkül: szopás.

\- BONDING - Ragaszkodás, kötelék:  
A történetekben általában két (de olykor több) karakter között létrejött lelki, szellemi, érzelmi (akár telepatikus is) tartós kötelék, ami gyakran intenzív érzelmi, fizikai jeleneteket tartalmaz, és idéz elő. Ez lehet slash, vagy hetero párkapcsolatot bemutató történet velejárója. Ha azt mondom: lelki társ, az már önmagában sok mindent elárul.  
A SupNatban ilyen Dean és Castiel karaktere.

\- BOTTOM / TOP:  
Bottom: alsó, azaz befogadó, Top: felső, azaz behatoló fél a szexuális együttlétek során.  
lásd még: topping from the bottom!!!  
Ez nem annyira egyszerű, mint első olvasatra tűnik, ugyanis létezik - főleg a BDSM-nél -, hogy példáinknál maradva: Dean lehet dom (domináns /uralkodó), de ugyanakkor bottom, valamint Cas sub (alávetett / alázatos), de mindemellett top is.  
Ez főleg akkor lehetséges, amikor nem BDSM "jelenetben" vannak, mert azt elkülönítik a kapcsolatukban, hanem amikor csak simán szeretik egymást (szeretkeznek), akkor szét választhatják az alsó (befogadó), és felső (behatoló) félre. 

\- BROMANCE:  
Két férfi szereplő között kialakult erős és mély barátság, amikor már nehezen eldönthető, hogy csak barátok, vagy már több van köztük annál érzelmileg. Ez egy olyan határvonal (pengeél), ami egyszerre szolgálja ki a slash, és a slash-sel nehezen barátkozó olvasókat, mert a fantáziára van bízva ennek az eldöntése. De általában véve a brománc nem slash, csak majdnem... a slash már inkább a románc kategóriába tartozik.  
Crowley saját bevallása szerint így volt Deannel.

-BRAT:  
BDSM-ben az engedetlen sub-ot nevezik így, aki azt csinál, amit akar, és ezzel büntetést vált ki a domjából. Ugyanis a BDSM-nek van egy szabály rendszere, amit mindkét félnek be kell tartania, hogy mindketten maradéktalanul élvezhessék az egész játékukat, jelenetüket. Ha a sub szánt szándékosan nem teszi azt, amit a domja mond, (nyilván a büntetésre hajt), akkor ez a viselkedés az. Úgyis mondhatnám: a brat, a submisszívok egy fajtája. Valamint ha valaki úgy nevezett "fasz" módon viselkedik, akkor annak a viselkedésnek a szinonimája. 

\- BROTP:  
BrOTP az OTP-hez hasonlóan egyfajta álompárosítás, azonban itt szigorúan barátságról, testvéries érzésekről van csak szó.  


\- BUKKAKE:  
Gruppen szex terminus. Amikor egy valaki (sub, bottom, alávetett) arcára többen élveznek rá. (Miközben többen körülötte állnak annak, aki az arcára kapja az "áldást".) 

\- CANON / Kánoni azaz hivatalos: hogy például Castiel nemcsak hallja a hozzá intézett imákat, de érzékeli az utána vágyakozást is. Az is hivatalos, hogy Dean imádja a szatén női fehérneműket, szereti, ha a bőréhez ér. ((Rhonda Hurley felpróbáltatta vele a rózsaszín, szatén bugyiját, és Deannek határozottan tetszett - 05.04. The End)) CANON (kánon): ami a sorozatban megtörtént, kimondták, egyértelmű, megerősített, hivatalos. Lásd még (kapcsolódik ehhez) Headcanon. 

\- COCKLES:  
Collins Ackles kedvenc színészeink nevéből alkotott mozaik szó, amit akkor használunk, mikor arról beszélünk, vagy írunk, hogy bizony több van - többet látunk - köztük a barátságnál, van köztük romantikus vonzalom is. :) 

\- CLIFFHANGER - Függővég:  
Egy szál, vagy probléma megoldatlanul hagyása a fejezet végén, amely felspannolva hagyja a kedves olvasókat. :)

\- CROSSOVER - Keresztezés:  
Kettő, vagy akár több film, könyv, sorozat keverésével létrehozott világ. Pl.: a SupNat-ot összehozni a The Vampire Diaries-sel... Damon és Stephan Salvatore meglátogatja a Winchester fivéreket. :)  
A történet így bonyolódik, hisz kettő vagy több világ szereplőit, cselekményeit kell összegyúrni egy történetben.

\- DESTIEL:  
Nem hiszem, hogy különösebb magyarázatra szorul, de azért leírom: Dean és Castiel összevont mozaik szava.  
Létezik a Pre-Destiel, amikor tudjuk, hogy létre fog jönni köztük a kapcsolat, de erre még várnunk kell, és nem abban a történetben, amit éppen olvasunk. Ilyenkor nincs köztük még csók sem.

\- DOUBLE PENETRATION vagy DP:  
pornós kifejezés - kettős behatolás. Ez a threesome-okra érvényes, azaz kettő plusz egy felállás = egy befogadó és kettő behatoló féllel. 

\- DRABBLE - Félperces  
Vagyis nagyon, nagyon, nagyon rövid írás. A valamivel hosszabb, de még így is csak egy szusszanásnyi történetet egypercesnek nevezzük. A drabble ennek a fele. Általában pontosan 100 szóból áll, de gyakori és elfogadható az 50 és 100 szó közötti tartományba eső történetekre is ez a jelző. Fanfic esetén jellemző az 1000 szóig bezárólag ide tartozó történetek idesorolása is pl. tumblr-en, vagy az AO3-on.  
((Én újabban a - Destiel - szösz, szöszgombolyag kifejezést is használom, vagy a magyar "Rövidek"-et. Van olyan írónk, aki Kávé ficnek hívja őket (hosszú, illetve rövid kávénak - mert kb. egy annyi mennyiségű kávé fogyasztható el az olvasása közben.) :) Én a Destieljeimet (mindet) sütinek aposztrofálom, és olyannal is találkoztam, aki koktéloknak nevezte a rövid Destieljeit (Minden koktélnak nevet is adott!) :D Tehát, ahány író, annyiféle elnevezés.)) :)

\- DUB-CON: dubious-consent - Kétes-Hozzájárulás  
Jelezheti azokat a kapcsolatokat, amelyekben a karakternek el kell fogadnia, hogy vegyen részt a szexuális érintkezésben külső okok miatt, amelyekben kezdetben vonakodik, kellemetlen számára az egész, nem tudja teljes egyetértését adni, mert szellemileg vagy fizikailag sérült, például részeg / elkábították / elvarázsolták / amnéziás vagy egyébként nincs tisztában a jogaival (a fejében). Ez egy szürke terület a teljesen kölcsönösen, és a bele nem egyezéses közösülés között, de a fandomban súrolja a nemi erőszak meghatározását. Ez gyakran lehet taszító/undorító sok ember számára, így fel kell sorolni a szerzői figyelmeztetések között. Ha valakit életével fenyegetnek, az már erőszak (Rape) kategória!

\- EDGING:  
Lefordítva: szegély. :) Valakit elvinni az orgazmus szélére szex közben, de az utolsó pillanatban megtorpanni, és újra kezdeni a startvonaltól. Ezt bármennyiszer lehet, amíg csak bírják a felek. A végén nagyobb, és intenzívebb ettől az orgazmus. (Gyakorlattól függően szerezhet úgynevezett "száraz", és többszörös orgazmust.) 

\- FANDOM:  
A "Fan" / "Fanatic" és a "Kingdom" angol szavakból képzett szóösszetétel, mely egy adott sorozat rajongóinak összességét takarja. Tehát jelen esetben a Supernatural (SupNat - SPN) fandom alatt minden olyan rajongót értünk, aki szereti a sorozatot. Mivel az ember általában több sorozatot is néz, így több fandom tagja is lehet egy időben. Van például "SuperWhoLockian", ami annyit tesz a Supernatural, a Doctor Who és a (BBC-s) Sherlock fandom részese is.  


\- FANFIC (fanfiction, fic, fiction, ff)  
Fan=rajongó; Fiction=kitalált történet. Vagyis rajongók által kreált írás a rajongás tárgyáról.  
Sok oldalon jutalmazzák a FanFiction-ök íróit. Általában az olvasók értékelik, és ők jelzik is, hogy mik a szösszeneteidre a véleményük.  
A Supernatural fanfiction SupNat rajongó tollából született írás (regény, novella, vers stb.), amely a sorozatot veszi alapul. 

\- FEMSLASH:  
A FemSlash ugyanaz, mint a Slash, csak itt nők között jön létre homoszexuális, leszbikus kapcsolat.

\- FLUFF:  
Édes, habos-babos-cukormázas, szerelmes történet, azaz nincs semmi halál, dráma, sötét elem. Ez az a kategória, ami annyira romantikus, hogy olvasatán virtuális cukorbetegséget kap az édesszájú olvasó. (kivéve, ha vegyítik: angst & fluff) Ha tudjuk tartani a mértéket, nem feltétlen okoz csömört. :D

\- GENDERSWAP - Nemcsere:  
A Genderswap vagy Genderbender, esetleg Genderflip angol elnevezések magyarra fordítva a "nemcsere" gyűjtőfogalommal lehet legjobban leírni. A kifejezés utal arra a történetekre, ahol egy karakter átmegy egy nemére vonatkozó változáson egy bizonyos ponton a történetben, ami eltér a történet elején lévő nemétől, sokszor annak éppen ellentétévé válik vagy a történet már eleve a nemcsere után kezdődik meg. Általában hirtelen és váratlan fordulatként következik be, melyet okozhat mágia vagy valamilyen idegen technológia. Lehet átmeneti vagy maradandó és visszafordíthatatlan is. Súlyos is lehet, de sokszor inkább csak humoros fordulatokat hoz a történetben. Azt is jelezheti, hogy azon történetekben, ahol egy karakter aki kanonikusan az egyik nem tagja, és mindig is az volt, most az ellenkező nemben tetszeleg a fanficben, mint például Dean Winchester karakterét átírják egy női "mindig lány volt" típusú történet főhősévé, Deant Deanna Winchesterré, illetve Samet Samantha Winchesterré.  


\- HS AU:  
High School Alternatív Univerzum (közép iskola/Gimi) történetek. (College - főiskola , University - Egyetem) AU-k.

\- H/C - Hurt / Comfort:  
Az Angst egy alkategóriája, jelentése "bántani-vigasztalni" utalva arra, hogy egy se veled, se nélküled, nem épp egészséges kapcsolattípusról van szó. Akkor beszélünk H/C-ről, mikor két szerelmes folyton megbántja egymást, majd kibékülnek, és vigasztalják egymást. Akkor is H/C-ről beszélünk, ha az egyik szereplő valami nagy lelki traumán esett át, ezért folyton angstol, (depizik) a másik pedig őt babusgatja, vigasztalja. Egyszerűen arról van szó, hogy az egyik szereplő folyton drámai helyzeteken esik át, lelki traumák sokaságával éli mindennapjait, egy másik szereplő meg enyhíteni próbálja ezt a fájdalmat a szeretetével, törődésével, tanácsaival. Az is előfordulhat, hogy egy szerelmespár tagjai folyamatosan megbántják egymást, majd kibékülnek és megvigasztalják egymást. 

\- HAPPY END: Boldog befejezés

\- HEADCANON („fejbéli kánon”): amit egy adott személy/csoport a sorozatban történtek alapján valószínűnek talál. A sorozatban ez nincs megcáfolva, de megerősítve sem, így még lehetséges is, hogy igaz. Példának okáért, az 5. évad végén elterjedt az a headcanon, hogy Chuck nem csak egy egyszerű próféta, hanem annál több, de mivel mindent tud, Isten is lehet. És láss csodát, a 11. évadban kiderült, hogy Chuck Isten. Nem tudni, hogy a rajongók headcanonja ihlette-e a sorozatírókat vagy ilyen ügyesen 6 évvel előre kitalálták a rajongók, hogy mi fog történni, de ez egy példa a headcanonra. :) Vagy van példának okáért egy másik, hasonló: ugye azt tudjuk, hogy Sam retteg a bohócoktól (még most felnőtten is). Headcanon lehet az, hogy Sam gyerekként félt a Batman filmben Joker karakterétől, s Dean eljátszotta neki, hogy ő Batman, és megvédi tőle. S emiatt lehet akár az is, hogy Dean sokszor Batmanként utal magára. :)  
Headcanon még Gabriel és Sam szerelme (Sabriel), holott erre nincs utalás a sorozatban.  
Meg még az is, hogy Castiel szárnyai hiper érzékenyek lehetnek, és ezek szex közben fokozzák számára az élvezetet, erre sincs - sajna - konkrét utalás. ((Hasonló kifejezés a FANON, azaz a fanok által elképzelt / kitalált koncepció.)) 

\- HEA - Happy Ever After:  
Arra utal, hogy a történetekben a karakterek megtalálják a szerelmet és boldog befejezést kapnak a történet végén. Vagyis itt szó szerint vehető a fordítás, miszerint "boldogan éltek, míg meg nem haltak".

\- IC karakter: Ha ilyen megjegyzést kapsz, hogy a karaktered IC, akkor az felér egy dicsérettel, mivel az azt jelenti, hogy nagyon hasonlít, benne van (In Character), hozza az eredeti tulajdonságait a karaktered ábrázolása.

\- INCEST:  
Vérfertőzést taglaló történetre mondjuk, vagyis ha családtagok (apja-fia, testvérek, rokonság, stb.) közötti szerelemről, testiségről van szó.  
pl.: Wincest - Sam és Dean szexuális párosítása, hiszen ők testvérek.  
Twincest: Ikertesók közti szex (pl.: Castiel és Jimmy Novak ikrek, és szerelmesek egymásba) Tudom, hogy első olvasatra ez furcsa, de ha beránt magával a fandom, akkor ez egész megszokottá válhat, ha kellőképp nyitott vagy. Plusz: ennek semmi köze ahhoz, hogy a való életben ehhez a témához hogyan viszonyulsz. :)  
Selfcest: másik idősíkról érkezett szereplő önmagával kerül intim viszonyba (pl. ha 2009!Dean és 2014!Dean közötti szex) Mondjuk ilyennel még nem találkoztam... (egészen mostanáig 2017. júl.)  
HA ilyen történetet írnánk, a figyelmeztetések közt ki KELL emelni bármelyik ilyen tényt!

\- KINK:  
fétis, élvezet, "mánia", talán ~ perverzió  
SupNatban eléggé elterjedt a wing!kink, ami arra utal, hogy Deant nagyon felizgatja Cas szárnyainak az érintése, mert imádja őket. (Hogy az egyebekről ne is ejtsünk szót - khm.) :)  
Handprint!kink - Cas tenyérlenyomata Dean vállán, amire Cas ráfog szex közben, és ez még fokozza az egymás közti érzelmeket, izgalmakat. Dirtytalk!kink - mocskos beszéd a szexközben élvezete, Bondage!kink imádják a kikötözést, stb.

\- MCD - Major Character Death:  
Főszereplő halála (Bár a Minor Character Death is létezik, de csak az előbbire használják, mellékszereplő halálát kiírják, nem rövidítik.)  
EZT mindenképp emeld ki, ha ilyet írnál, sokan kerülik - mert megviseli őket érzelmileg - az ilyen történeteket!!!

\- MARY SUE - Miss Tökéletes:  
Mary Sue egy karaktertípus általános neve. Szinte az összes "első ficem"-ben felbukkanó, önkényesen bevitt, saját szereplő gúnyneve. Ha fiú a fent említett hihetetlenül tökéletes szereplő, akkor Gary Stu-nak nevezzük.  
Ez a bizonyos lány (fiú) tökéletes, mindenki szereti őt, mindenki másnál jobb képességei vannak, okos, bölcs, lélegzetelállítóan gyönyörű, ám ő erről mit sem tud és általában az író kedvenc karakterével bonyolódik szerelmi viszonyba. Általános imádat veszi körül, ha a történet vége jó, akkor mindenki örül, de ha netán Mary Sue-nk (Gary Stu-nk) tragikus balesetet szenvedne vagy elhalálozna, akkor az egész világ gyászolja. Általában az író így próbálja magát beleírni a történetbe, nevük is gyakran egyezik – legyen az valódi, vagy írói álnév, becenév.  
(Azt hiszem - talán - ez Destielben nehezebben kivitelezhető, de mellékszereplőként nem lehetetlen.) 

\- MPREG Male Pregnancy:  
Olyan történet, amelyben férfi(!) szereplő esik teherbe. Mágia vagy természetfeletti adottságai révén válik általában képessé erre a karakter.  
Pl.: Castiel angyal, így képes lehet rá, avagy lásd ABO azaz alfa-béta-omega univerzumot, ott az omega férfi IS lehet terhes, és ez Deannel, vagy Cassel is megeshet - vagy bármely más omega karakterrel.  
Hát ehhez is kell időt hagynod magadnak, hogy ilyesmit is tudj élvezni! :D Én magam, már több ilyen - ABO - történetet írtam, és az egész Univerzumhoz egy MAGYAR bevezetőt! És előre láthatólag még írok is, ilyen történeteket, épp mpregre készülök. :)

\- NON-CON - Non-consensual sex, Rape:  
A "Non-Con" a "Non-Consensual sex" angol kifejezés rövidített formája, jelentése "bele nem egyezéses szex", azaz nemi erőszak.  
Bár úgy vettem észre, a SupNatban a Dub-Cont (vagyis a kétes hozzájárulást) összemossák a Non-Connal, és inkább maga a Rape kifejezetten az erőszak.  
PL.: Castiel (vagy Dean) prostituált, ugye itt gyakran történhet erőszak is - ha csak említettük, utaltunk rá -, a fejlécben, a figyelmeztetések közt ezt ki KELL emelnünk!!!  
((Magam is írtam prosti!Cas, prosti!Dean történeteket, bár én valahogy igyekeztem eddig kerülni ekkor is a non-cont!))

\- OC - Original Character:  
Eredeti karakter  
Amikor beleírsz a történetbe olyan szereplőket, akiket te magad, mint író találtál ki, és az eredeti - jelen esetben a SupNat - Fandomban nem szerepelnek.

\- OOC - Out Of Character:  
avagy karakteren kívüli megnyilvánulás, azaz nem karakter hű történeti. Az AU történetek összes szereplője leginkább OOC.  
Vagyis még jellemzően több / kevesebb tulajdonságokat tartalmaz a karakter, de vannak az eredeti történettől való eltérések.  
((Én pl. azért nem is jelölöm, hogy a karakterek OOC-k, mert szinte minden fanfic karakterre valamilyen szinten igaz.))

\- Orgasm Denial / Delay / Control:  
az orgazmus megtagadása / késleltetése / irányítása. Főleg dom/sub dinamikájú történetekre jellemző. A dom él ezzel a lehetőséggel, mivel ő határozza meg, hogy a sub mikor - és hogyan - élheti át az orgazmusát. Ez a fajta hatalmi játék mindkettejük szexjátékát magasabb régiókba emeli, kielégítőbbé, maximálisan élvezhetővé teszi.  
(lájt - light - mild - soft, azaz finom, mértékkel, mérsékelt BDSM történeteket már írtam - és a ficek által jöttem rá: mekkora fehér foltok vannak az emberek tudástárában erről a témáról!)

\- OTP One True Pairing:  
Nem, nem az Országos Takarék Pénztárra kell gondolnod! Az OTP ugyanis az "One True Pairing" rövidítése, ami annyit tesz álompár. Az adott fandomon belül az a két ember, akit szerinted az Isten is egymásnak teremtett! Ezt nyilván mindenki máshogy látja, ám az tagadhatatlan SupNat fandomban talán a Destielesek - Dean/Cas shippelői vannak a legtöbben. De vannak több párost shippelő: multishipperek.  
Nálam ez a Destiel, és majdnem ezzel egyenrangúan a Cockles.

\- OT3 - One True Threesome:  
Mint az OTP, de itt hármas kapcsolatról beszélünk (pl. ilyen lehet a Dean-Jimmy-Castiel, azaz a DeanJimStiel) Kinek melyik hármas jön be. :)

\- POV - Point Of View:  
Vagyis egyes szám első személyben írt történet, még pontosabban: valamelyik szereplő, karakter nézőpontjából / szemszögéből elmesélt történet, illetve történeti elem. Ez akár változhat is, mondjuk van egy történetben Dean POV és egy Cas POV, ők ketten felváltva mesélik el a történetet, esetleg ugyanazt mutatják be, csak a saját szemszögükből. Sok esetben bizonyos történeteket az olvasó szemszögéből nézve írják meg, hogy így még jobban azonosulhasson a cselekménnyel.  
Egyre azonban vigyázni kell: ha gyakran váltogatod a POV-okat, és nincs benne elég gyakorlatod, akkor nem lehet rendesen követni a cselekményed fonalát!

\- PWP - Porn Without Plot:  
vagyis cselekmény/cél nélküli pornó. Nincs különösebb cselekmény, bevezetés, bonyodalom, tetőpont, megoldás, csak a szex ezerrel... Kerülendő kategória fanfiction írás terén - mondják egyesek, de szerintem ennek is meg van a maga bája, és szépsége, ha megfelelően tálaljuk. :) Arról nem is szólva, hogy ha nem a közepébe vágva írjuk le a szexet, akkor mégis csak kell köré esemény, cselekmény, persze akkor az egész már nem PWP. :D

\- Real Person Fic (RPF):  
Vagyis valós személyekről szóló fanfiction. Ilyen a Cockles, ami a Misha és Jensen közötti kapcsolatra, szerelmi életre épül.  
((Megjegyzés: ÉN kizárólag az olyan Cockleseket szeretem, amik a színészekről, a forgatásról, vagy szinte a saját életükről szólnak, ÉS TALÁN igaz is lehetne!!! Azokat, akik nem így használják, nem igazán értem, hiszen írhatnának Dean-Cas AU-t is, akkor meg minek mindenkit az eredeti színész nevén játszatni-karakterizálni!))

\- RIMMING: Seggnyalás. Mostanában találkoztam a rimjob elnevezéssel is. update (2020): újabban a Felching megjelöléssel is találkoztam (bár ez mélyebb nyalást, pontosabban szívást / kievést jelent - anális szex után, a sperma kinyalása.) , de én már maradok az egyszerűbbnek tűnő "rimming" megjelölésnél - igazából ezt, és a BJ-t csak angolul jelölöm, mivel van, aki a szavakra is érzékeny.

\- SAD END:  
Nincs boldog befejezés, azaz szomorú vég...

\- SHIBARI:  
Kikötözős, kötözős szex. Általában művészien kötözik meg a subokat (alávetetteket), ami nem mindig csak a szexhez vezet, de egy subnak a hétköznapjaiban az öltözéke alatt viselt művészi kötözés, a biztonságot is nyújthatja. 

\- SHIP, Shipping:  
A "rilésönsip" (relationship) végződésének önállósult formája. Magyarul: párosítás. Elnevezésük legtöbbször a két szereplő keresztnevének valamilyen formájú összevonásával keletkezik. Ha nem összevonással, akkor egy /-jellel vagy x-szel jelzik a „shipelést”.  
Destiel (Dean x Castiel)  
Cockles (Misha x Jensen)  
Sabriel (Sam x Gabriel)  
Megstiel (Meg x Castiel)  
Crevin (Crowley x Kevin)  
Wincest (Dean x Sam)  
Wincestiel (Sam x Dean x Castiel)  
J2 (Jensen x Jared)  
J2M (Jared x Jensen x Misha)  
update(frissítés): Az AO3-on a kapcsolatokat (párosítást) a következőképpen jelzik: a / jel szexuális, a & jel pedig baráti kapcsolatra utal. Destielnél lehet jelölni mindkettőt. Tehát:  
Castiel & Dean Winchester, (baráti)  
Castiel / Dean Winchester, (szex)

\- SLASH:  
A Slash angol kifejezés az azonos neműek közti szerelmi kapcsolatot jelenti; ahol két férfi kerül egymással közelebbi kapcsolatba, szerelmi lánc, szexuális aktus is kialakulhat köztük. A slash alapvetően a fiú-fiú kapcsolatot taglaló történetet jelenti. A lány-lány szerelmet leíró sztorira is lehet mondani, bár annak pontosabb megnevezése a femslash.  
A tévhitekkel ellentétben a slash történetek nem feltétlenül tartalmaznak szexuális cselekményt: ahogy a hetero írások, a slashek is szólhatnak csak az érzelmekről. ((Szerintem erre az Emotional Slasht kéne használni!!! DE ez csak magán vélemény.)) A slash műfaja mára olyan zsánerré nőtte ki magát, mint amilyen ma a sci-fi vagy a fantasy, komplett irodalma és egyre markánsabban kirajzolódó elvárásrendszere van.  
Létezik olyan, hogy pre-slash, vagyis amikor a történet arra az időre koncentrál, amikor a karakterek még nem jöttek össze és az író maximum csak sejteti, hogy a szereplők később érdeklődni fognak egymás iránt. ((Ilyenkor a szereplők még csak nem is csókolóznak! Nincs taperolás sem, esetleg véletlen érintés, vonzódás.))

\- SPOILER:  
Olyan történeti elem, amelynek előzetes elmondása / leírása a történet élvezeti értékét jelentősen csökkenti.

\- Szexista töltetű kifejezések:  
Leginkább / többnyire a nőket sztereotipizálja valami megjegyzéssel - főleg, amikor Dean, vagy Bobby utal a nőkre, hogy sírósabbak, gyengébbek, (mindjárt méhet növesztek, és sírhatunk együtt)  
Előfordul ez még az ABO történetekben, ahol az omega férfakkal is hasonlóan bánnak, mint a nőkkel. Ott ez tipikus Alfa/Omega szexizmus.  
Sztereotipizálnak egy nemet, mintha az csakis rájuk lenne jellemző, illetve az a tipikus (többnyire ragasztott) viselkedés egy negatív viselkedésforma lenne. 

\- TBC (to be continued)  
Magyarul "folytatása következik". Arra utal a kifejezés, hogy a történet nem teljes / nem befejezett, és egy új fejezet még megírásra vár. Ugyanakkor ez nem ígéret, hogy be is lesz fejezve, de általában azt jelzi, hogy a szerző felhívja a figyelmet a befejezetlen állapotra és jelzi: hajlandó is a történet befejezésére törekedni. Sok esetben, az IRL (In the real Life - Való Életbeni) elfoglaltságok vagy ihlethiány miatt megakadt, összefüggő történetfüzéreknél találkozhatunk ilyenekkel vagy hosszabb, több fejezetből álló fanfic történeteknél. ((Hasonló rövidítés a WIP, azaz Work in Progress, azaz még munka alatt.))

\- Threesome / Gruppen:  
magyarul szex édes hármasban. Természetesen a gruppenben (orgia) több szereplő is lehet háromnál.

\- Top / Bottom: (lásd Bottom / Top)  
\- Topping from the bottom:  
A befogadó fél valójában az irányító, utasító fél maradt. 

\- Trans Character: (MTF: Male To Female & FTM: Female To Male) MTF: Amikor az adott karakter biológiailag férfiként született, de nőnek definiálja, érzi magát. (Transz nő) FTM: biológiailag nőnek született, de férfinak definiálja, érzi magát. (Transz férfi) Ezzel együtt jár a diszfória érzése, ami elég kellemetlen, mert nem abban a testben látja önmagát a karakter, amiben lennie kellene. Ezt a kedvenc Destiel íróm, aki maga is FTM transz férfi, úgy fogalmazta meg egy ficje előszavában: "mintha belenéznél a tükörbe, és akit látsz, az nem az, aki vagy, akinek lenned kellene." Tőle olvastam mindkét típusú Destiel történetet, az MTF-ben Cas ugyan férfi, de mindig úgy érezte, rossz testbe született, mert ő igazából lány/nő a lelkében, gondolataiban, csak épp a teste nem egyezik. Ebben a történetben a hormon kezelés hatására nőtt melle, nőiesebbé vált, de mivel nem vállalta az átalakító műtétet (tranzíciót) különféle okok miatt, megmaradt a pénisze, ám szégyellte, nem érezte, hogy hozzá tartozik. És olvastam a másik változatot is, amiben Cas FTM (ebbe a saját tapasztalatait is bele foglalta), azaz nőnek született, de férfi lelke volt, férfiként azonosítja önmagát, itt is hormon hatására változik a teste, de van kicsi, (három hüvelyk) pénisz jellegű része, mégis hevedert kell hordania, és egyfajta pénisz utánzatot, amikor WC-re megy. Sőt tart is attól, hogy észre veszik a mellékhelyiségben: ő nem született férfi, emiatt egy bizonyos idő után nem is mer folyadékot inni. Szerencsére mind a két féle ficben Dean a segítségére siet, hogy elfogadja önmagát, ahogy ő is teszi. Nem is lehetne másként, hiszen akkor a fic nem lenne Destiel.  
❤️ 😊 💙💚 

Akit a téma jobban érdekel, és részletesebben van magyarázva, annak ajánlom a 3. fejezetet, ahol egy linken keresztül (szivárványon innen-fogalmak, és kifejezések) tájékozódhat.  


\- TW (trigger warning, triggering):  
Maga a trigger szó a fegyver ravaszát jelenti, a triggering, ha mindenképp fordítani szeretnéd, revolverezést, sakkban tartást jelöl.  
A TW vagyis Trigger Warning magyarul olyan figyelmeztetést jelent, ami arra vonatkozik hogy valamiféle korhatáros, nem mindenki számára ajánlott tartalommal fogsz találkozni az adott irományban. Ugyanakkor fontos kihangsúlyozni, hogy ez nem jelent feltétlenül csak szexuális vagy erőszakos tartalmat! Például depresszív, angst kategóriás írásoknál is jelölni kell hogy tudja az illető lelkileg nehezen emészthető dolgot fog olvasni, pl. karakterhalált, önkárosítást, stb. Adott esetben, ha villódzó gif-fet használsz érdemes egy epilepsziásoknak szóló figyelmeztetéssel is ellátni a műved elején az induló posztodat, ahol bemutatod miről is fog szólni a történet, így aki arra érzékeny és zavarhatja nem fogja megnézni! Létezik olyan eset, hogy az író javasolja egyes fejezetek átugrását az erre érzékeny olvasónak, és jól látható jelzéssel különíti el a munkája ezen részét.

\- WIP - Work In Progress:  
jelentése "munka folyamatban". Jelenleg is íródó, folytatásos történeteknél szokták kiírni, ahol várni kell az újabb részekre és ezzel jelzik az olvasók felé, nem egy kész, befejezett regényről vagy novellaciklusról van szó, hanem még lesznek később felkerülő epizódok / fejezetek. Valamint az egyéb alkotásoknál - pl. grafikus munkák esetén - is találkozni ezzel a kifejezéssel, amikor is munkafolyamat közben megmutatja az alkotó a félkész művét és kritikát, segítséget esetleg csak véleményt kér mielőtt folytatná a dolgot.  
\---  
NSFW-re (not safe for work) - ez általában pornó képet, grafikát, artot jelöl.  
\-------********-------

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Köszönettel tartozom LordOfDeath-nek, aki felhívta a figyelmem arra a tényre, hogy a Genderswap címke alá nem megfelelő példát hoztam, így ami nem illett oda, törölve lett, és hozzáadtam egy új ismertető pontot a "T" betűhöz, mert a meghatározás inkább odaillik.  
Még egyszer: köszönet érte! :)


	2. Hasznos 18+os (Slash) szinonima szótár

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A szótár - eredetileg - 2016 környékén íródott, azóta kissé bővült is, de egyértelműen nincs kész. Folyamatosan fog bővülni.

Férfi nemi szerv szinonimái: 

\- Pénisz (hivatalos, elfogadott)  
\- Hímtag (kissé száraz megfogalmazás, de jó)  
\- Szerszám (gyakran használt kifejezés)  
\- Férfiasság (a fenti mellett ez is népszerű)  
\- Bársonnyal borított acél (pornó szépirodalom) :)  
\- Családi ékszer  
~~~~~~~~~~~~  
\- Pimpli vagy Plimpli (vicces ha például Gabe mondja, de van egy gunyoros felhangja)  
\- Himbi - limbi (vicces, Gabes)  
\- Bráner (szleng)   
\- Répa (gúnyos szleng)  
\- Hímvessző (túl steril kifejezés, mégis kissé szépelgő, és egyben hivatalos is)  
\- a Fasz szót nem szoktuk használni, mert durvának minősül... ilyen ficet még alig olvastam, de lehet, hogy van aki tudná /tudja kezelni.  
(Mondjuk én néhányszor írtam, de nem a nemi szervre utalva, hanem amikor Dean megsértette Cast, aki sírni kezdett, akkor mondta magára Dean: - Jézusom, mekkora fasz vagyok! -- Tehát indulatszóként alkalmaztam, és mostanában is így használom.) (2019-re eljutottam arra a szintre, hogy úgy használom egyszer-egyszer a szót, amit, és ahogy jelent!)  
\- Pöcs (lekezelő, inkább indulatszóként érdemes használni: - Jé, te milyen egy pöcs vagy! Vagy Dean használta egy ficben: Alaszka, az USA ötvenedik tagállama, neve jelentése: Segítség, lefagy a pöcsöm!)  
\- Kuki, Kukac - (gyermekies, pl. egy tisztába tett fiúbaba nemi szervére használható.)   
Viccesek:   
\- Kiskopasz őrmester, Vicces fiú, Felséges úr, stb.  
\- Bájdorong, Lőcs - inkább ne.  
\- Logarléc, léc - talán HS AU, College-University Au-ban elmegy.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Nemi kapcsolat:   
\- Szeretkezés  
\- Szerelmeskedés  
\- Intim együttlét / ölelkezés  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
\- Szex (általában az érzelem nélküli testi kapcsolatra mondják - bár attól is függ milyen a szövegkörnyezet.)  
\- Pajzánkodás, (pajzán) Dévajkodás (körül író, szépelgő, ugyanakkor Casnek tökéletes duma)  
\- Üzekedés (már nem annyira szép, de még nem szleng, lehet vicces)  
\- Dugás (kissé lekezelő, hacsak nem szerelmesek használják)  
\- Duggantás (ezt a szót én alkottam meg még régen. Vicces, kedveskedő, de van benne némi gúny, ha olyan a szövegkörnyezet. Nyilván gyors szexre utal)  
\- Kúrás (ez már kissé lekezelő, hacsak nem a felajzott, felizgult, kanos Cas mondja Deannek)  
\- Kufircolás (vicces, Gabe-nek biztosan jól állna, ha ilyen kifejezést használna.)   
\- Kupakolás (vicces, de lehet pejoratív, lekezelő)  
\- Megfektet (körülíró)  
\- Menet (nem csúnya, de szleng)  
\- Vízszintes mambó (tipikus Gabe - vicces)  
\- Prütykölés (vicces, Gabe féle kategória)  
\- Huppintás (ez is lehet vicces, de pejoratív is)  
\- Kettyintés (lekezelő szleng)  
\- A Baszás vulgáris, és lekezelő - bár biztos, hogy egyszer - egyszer használva izgató a szerelmesek közt. Viszont erőszaknál érzelmi megrázkódtatást okoz. Ha valaki (író) tud vele bánni: tegye.   
\- Közösülés (hivatalos, ugyanakkor elég lekezelő, kiábrándító szó - ám Cas angyalként használhatja.)

\---------------------------------------------------------------  
Musculus gluteus:  
\- Ülőgumó,  
\- Segg,  
\- Fenék,  
\- Farpofa,  
\- Popsi,  
\- Popó   
\- Far(tájék),  
\- Hátsórész, Hátsó  
\- Sejhaj,   
\- (fél)gömbök, gömböcskék

Ugyanezen testrész nyílása:  
\- Bejárat (Ez a ficekben a legnépszerűbb)  
\- Ánusz (Ez is használatos)  
\- Lyuk (még elfogadott)  
\- Rózsaszín ráncos nyílás (kedveskedő, vicces)  
\- Végbélnyílás (Az. Hivatalos elnevezés, ficben mégsem olvastam szexnél soha. Jó, talán egyszer.)

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Férfi szexnél mindig használjanak:

\- legalább kettő, de inkább három ujjas tágítást.  
((Kivéve, ha Cas beveti az angyali bűverejét, akkor nem kell síkosító, és gumi sem!))

\- viseljenek gumit (nem baj ha nem térsz ki olyan részletekre, mint: és akkor Cas odakúszott az éjjeliszekrényhez, és a bal felső fiókból kivette az óvszert... csak legyen kézügyben - ennyi.)

\- Ha mégsem használnak óvszert, akkor ez közös megegyezésre történik (hacsak nem erőszakról írsz), mivel a barebacking szeretők közt, orvosi vizsgálatok után, negatív leletekkel szokott történni. 

\- Az ég szerelmére: mindig használjanak síkosítót! TE vagy az író, bárhova oda rejtheted a közelükbe. Lehet kis tubus a zsebben, ne törődj vele, hogy ilyet még sosem láttál! Van, mert Te megalkottad!   
Ha csak a kupak teteje lekattintható - amit én eddig egy fajta fogkrémnél láttam -, viszont praktikus, tehát lehet akár síkosítónál is!  
((Létezik pont ilyen, azóta láttam a Fiúk a klubból filmben - mellesleg nagyon ajánlom megnézésre!!!)) Zuhanyszexnél használj vízálló (olaj esetleg szilikon alapú) síkosítót / zselét, csak ne ess túlzásba, ha valósághű akarsz lenni, még a végén azon csúsznának el a karaktereid! 

Síkosítónak nem biztos, hogy épp megfelelő a nyál - bár pornóban használják, ettől még vannak összevágások, amit a néző nem lát - talán kivétel a rimming.  
Sose írd azt, hogy a jobb csúszás érdekében sampont, tusfürdőt használtak, még a testápoló is necces. Ugyanis ezek csípik a nyálkahártyát, mivel nem arra lettek tervezve! (ha nem hiszed: kipróbálhatod, de higgy nekem, ez így van!) ((Értem, hogy ez fic, és kitaláció, de hülyeséget akkor sem kell írni.)) :D  
Életszerűbb, és beváló a szex játékokhoz, játszadozáshoz a babaolaj. ((Tapasztalat!!! Bár - állítólag - némelyik fajtája szakadékonnyá teheti az óvszert!))

Nem kell hezitálnod, ha arról írsz: Dean impalájának a kesztyűtartójában van-e óvszer, és síkosító! Mindig van, mert Te írod! Deant ismerve pedig tuti feltölti a készletet állandóan, és abban is biztos vagyok, hogy hord magánál extra síkos - akár bordázott - óvszert, de én még egy kisebb tubus lubetól sem riadnék vissza. Ott van a zsebében? Ott hát! (lube - síkosító)  
update (frissítés): HA mindenáron lube helyettesítőt keresel, akkor használj kókusz olajat, esetleg oliva olajat (konyha szex).   
\--------------  
\------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Szex játékok: ((minden anális szex játékhoz szükséges síkosító!))

\- Buttplug: seggdugó szó szerint. Ebből létezik kisebb - nagyobb (olyan 3 - 5 és talán 7 cm-es), vékony - vastagabb (2,5 - 3 úgy 5 cm szélesig)  
Kúp alakú eszköz végén az eltávolítást könnyítendő kis peremmel, vagy füllel. Novellákban gyakran találkoztam vele, mint szex előkészítő eszköz, ami tágít, ha hosszabb ideig (olykor órákig) fent van. Általában pont annyi a nagysága, hogy akiben benne van, és éppen ül, egy kicsit fészkelődve megdörzsöli a prosztatát. Ha aztán találkozik a szerelmével, már olyan tágult, és rugalmas, hogy igazán nincs szükség az egy-két-három ujjas tágításra. Ha megfelelő lube (síkosító) van rajta, akkor már mehet is a menet. :) DE azért használj lubét! :)

\- Anális gyöngyök: (anal pearl)   
Ezt úgy kell elképzelni, mint egy gyöngysort, aminek egyre nagyobb gyöngyök vannak felfűzve. A legkisebbet kezdik felhelyezni, aztán az összes többit a legnagyobbig. A legkisebb gyöngy olyan 2 cm lehet, a legnagyobb talán 4, max. 5 cm. A felhelyezés után, kis idő múlva a gyöngyöket lassan egyesével kihúzva a fűzéren okozza a kellemes érzetet. Létezik egyforma nagyságú - 2cm-es, olyan 10 gyönggyel.

\- Vibrátorok, és Dildók: (pénisz imitátorok) Ezek mérete (hossza, és vastagsága) végtelen. Hiszen van kicsi, kövér és közepes vastag, hosszabb, különféle alakú, és formájú. Férfi vibrátornak nem kell feltétlen nagynak lennie, (de lehet jókora is) hiszen elég ha eléri a prosztatát, ami általában még kb. ujjhossznyi távolságban van a végbélben. Izgalmasabb az olyan változat, ami távirányítható a rezgés fajtája, és intenzitása! A vibrátor, és a dildó között a különbség: az utóbbi általában színes, hihetetlen méretű, és nem elemes. Különféle anyagokból létezik, - fém, műanyag, akár ásványi is - de a legjobb a puha szilikon!

\- Mellbimbó csipesz: Rácsiptetve az érzékeny mellbimbóra, és bekapcsolva rezeg. Külsőre több formája van, pl. virág alakú.

\- Síkosító: (lubricant - lube)  
leginkább vízalapú zselé ami szín és szagmentes. Ami a lényeges: létezik belőle illatos, színes változat is - ha szájba kerül sem okoz egészségkárosítást! Zuhanyszexhez írjuk a fürdőbe olaj, vagy szilikon alapú, síkosító zselét. 

\- Masszázsolaj: illatos, színes, és ebből is létezik olyan, ami "ehető", azaz szájba kerülve sem betegít meg. Azt viszont vegyük figyelembe: a túl sok masszázsolaj beleivódik az ágyneműbe, ha a masszás átmegy szexbe. :)

\----------------------------------------------------------  
Ha valami eszköz felkelti az érdeklődésedet, ne feledd: Google - azaz Gugli a barátod! Csak aztán, ha közös a családi számítógép, ne feledd törölni a böngészési előzményeket!!! :)   
Tőlem is kérdezhetsz dolgokat, sok érdekességet összegyűjtöttem. :D  
Üdvözlettel a Destiel szex - magával ragadó - világában! :D   
Sassy Meg

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ha van ötleted, ami kimaradt, akkor szólj. :)


	3. Gender, szexus, romantikus és orientációs fogalmak

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Igazából ez egy blog ajánló fejezet, ahol LMBTQ+ kifejezések, és fogalmak vannak leírva, jobban, mit ahogy én tudnám.  
Még nekem is tanulnom kell ezekből sok mindent!

[Szivárványon innen-fogalmak, és kifejezések](https://szivarvanyon.blogspot.com/p/fogalmak-kifejezesek.html)

Itt mindent megtalálsz, ami különleges fogalomként az LMBTQ+hoz fűződik!!!


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Miért ne vedd félvállról a címkéket!  
A címkék nem dísznek vannak! Hanem fontos lehet a szerepük.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lehet, hogy amit írok személyes, de okulásként jó példa.  
Előfordul, aki azt gondolhatja: "Ó, ez már túlzás!" Azoknak üzenem: Hidd el, nem az.

Nem oly rég, volt némi vitám egy svájci, angolul publikáló, Destielt író csajjal. Ugyanis nem jelölt archív figyelmeztetési címkéket. 

Az archív címkék pl.: a Kiskorú, Rape/Non-con (Erőszak/nem bele egyezés), Grafikus erőszak, Főszereplő halála...

Nem ez a gond, azt én sem szoktam, DE helyette - általában - alaposan ellátom címkékkel a novelláimat, történteimet, a sztorijaimat.

A baj az volt, hogy annyi figyelmeztetést írt az első fejezethez, hogy bár nem választotta az archív figyelmeztetéseket, ez nem jelenti azt, hogy nem is lesz. ENNYI.

Csakhogy: kiderült, a Destielje MINDKÉT főszereplő halálával végződik!  
Én értem, hogy érdekesebb a történet, hogy a végére váratlan meghal Dean és Cas, DE! ami miatt kötelezően ajánlott ezeket kiírni, az az, hogy nem tudhatod, aki olvassa, ki mennyire érzékeny, milyen lelkiállapotban van!  
Nemhiába mondják, a szavak igen mély sebeket tudnak ejteni, ám gyógyíthatnak is! Aki ír, felelősséggel tartozik az olvasói felé! Csak sokan ezen nemes egyszerűséggel átsiklanak, és/vagy nem érdekli őket, ami eléggé szomorú. Az ugyan igaz, hogy az írók maguknak írnak, és ha ez tetszik másoknak is, az csak hab a tortán, DE ettől független mivel mi vagyunk a szavak varázslói. 

Sosem tudhatod, hogy aki olvassa, vagy olvasná a történetedet, milyen lelki állapotban van, nem-e ez neki az utolsó csepp, abban a bizonyos pohárban, hogy éppen "megölöd" a kedvenc karaktereit.

Ha jelölve van az MCD, ki tudja kerülni, de ha te ezt elegánsan titkolod, akkor ki tudja milyen bajt csinálsz. Persze, tudom én, sokan nem gondolnak ennyire előre, vagy ilyen mélyen bele, de ez nem jelenti azt, hogy ha nincs erre írott szabály, akkor nyugodtan felrúghatjuk az egészet, mivel íratlan szabályok ettől még vannak. 

Szóval meg lehet tenni, hogy kiválasztod: nem használod az archív figyelmeztetéseket, de akkor legalább annyit tegyél meg, hogy az ominózus fejezet előtt hagysz egy figyelmeztetést!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Köszönöm, annak, aki végig olvassa/olvasta.  
Azoknak pedig különösen, akik a tanácsot meg is fogadják.

**Author's Note:**

> Amennyiben a lista számodra hasznos, nyomj egy kudost - köszi. <3


End file.
